Seule contre elle-même
by Lion01
Summary: Korra s'est coupée les cheveux de peur qu'on la reconnaisse, elle fuit qui elle a été, en quête de guérison. Mais ce qu'elle trouve ce sont ses cauchemars, ses hallucinations et, elle. Sa vie a tellement changé, et elle est tellement... seule. (Principalement une expansion de "Korra Alone", saison 4 épisode 2.)


**A/N : Cet OS a été fait dans le cadre des nuits du FoF. Le but : écrire sur un thème donné en une heure ! Donc, le thème ici était Loup, j'ai pensé aux chauves-loups bien trop tard, donc à la place on a une Korra seule qui essaye de se remettre de son combat avec Zaheer. La façon dont j'ai utilisé le thème me plait assez bien, l'OS en lui-même... a été beaucoup remodelé mais je ne peux pas faire beaucoup mieux. J'ai déjà beaucoup réécrit dessus pour le rendre plus fluide et plus naturel, mais il semblerait que ce soit encore un peu compliqué à quelques endroits. Que vous soyez rassurés, il est très lisible (normalement), c'est juste que le rythme est un peu saccadé vers la fin (apparemment). Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quoi qu'il en soit !**

* * *

Le bandeau de la tribu de l'Eau, d'habitude attaché à son bras, flottait dorénavant sur l'eau limpide. Korra saisit la lame, la lame qui devait l'aider à en finir. Elle la monta à sa nuque, les yeux clos, s'ouvrant à la sensation coupante du l'acier froid sur son cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant, se demandant si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit, si c'était la bonne solution. Puis, un instant plus tard, les yeux bleus se refermèrent et la lame glissa, déterminée et précise. Une seconde plus tard, des cheveux bruns tombaient au sol…

Korra se sentait plus légère, en un sens. Sûrement à cause du poids en moins sur sa tête ! Mais cet acte ne changeait rien. Elle n'était pas différente, changée de quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se sentait comme si elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été trois ans auparavant. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'une sensation anodine. Elle était tellement plus brisée, tellement plus seule. Elle devait se reconstruire, et c'était un chemin dont elle ne voyait pas le bout.

Dorénavant, tout semblait se passer dans un lourd flou à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle regarda son reflet dans l'eau miroitante. Elle regarda ses vêtements tout aussi changés que sa coiffure, se demandant si ça allait vraiment préserver son identité, la cacher de sa honte, elle l'Avatar, elle qui était connue comme le loup blanc à travers le monde entier. Elle regarda dans ses yeux, et elle y vit de la peur, la peur qui l'habitait depuis des années. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la peur de mourir, de ne jamais être comme avant ; c'était celle d'être reconnue, dans son état de faiblesse incommensurable, avec son esprit brisé et perdu dans le brouillard d'une existence sans plus aucun but.

Puis, elle se souvint ; elle avait un but. Elle en avait un ! C'était celui d'aller mieux. Elle était l'Avatar, elle devait aller mieux ! Elle devait amener l'équilibre dans ce monde. Mais avant cela, elle devait aller mieux pour elle-même. Après tant d'années, elle se demandait si ça valait le coup… Elle se demandait si on avait encore besoin d'elle alors que tant de moyens avaient été mis en oeuvre pour la remplacer.

Peut-être pouvait-elle rester éternellement cachée dans sa douleur ? Bien que cette pensée s'imposait dans son esprit, elle essayait de la combattre en pensant aux personnes qui l'aimaient.

Elle essayait de penser à ses parents qui seraient tellement peinés de savoir qu'elle avait fui, qu'elle les avait abandonnés, qu'elle avait prétendu aller bien pour ne pas les inquiéter, qu'elle avait prétendu vivre une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

Elle essayait de penser à ses amis qui avaient tellement hâte de la revoir et qui mettaient les bouchées doubles pour pouvoir continuer son oeuvre, aider les gens.

Elle essayait de penser à Tenzin et toute sa famille, qui s'inquiéterait quand ils se rendraient compte de sa disparition.

Et puis, elle pensait aussi à Asami. La jeune femme lui avait témoigné tant de soutien… Elle voulait lui revenir. Et elle voulait lui revenir en pleine forme, plus forte que jamais !

Elle voulait simplement que tout soit comme avant, même si tout ne serait jamais comme avant.

Ce fut avec ces pensées en tête qu'elle se mit en marche seule. Au début, elle s'écartait des villages, se faisant oublier. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande de l'aide, de peur d'échouer, encore une fois.

Alors, seule et marginale, elle vivait grâce à sa maitrise. Sa maitrise de la terre lui permettait de se construire un abri de terre où dormir la nuit, même si elle avait parfois mal au dos en se réveillant. Sa maitrise de l'eau lui permettait de pêcher. Et en provocant quelques flammes au bout de ses doigts, elle put chauffer les aliments, comme elle l'avait fait quand elle était arrivée à Republic City.

Et puis, elle marchait, encore et encore. Elle survivait à ses cauchemars, elle essayait d'ignorer ses hallucinations, elle essayait de se retrouver en découvrant le monde. Sa vie de nomade était un peu dure à vivre, et terriblement différente de ce qu'elle avait connu. L'Avatar avait toujours entouré, et là voilà perdue dans son immense solitude, piégée avec son esprit blessé.

Korra traversa le monde ; elle voyagea aux les pôles, à la nation du Feu et au Royaume de la Terre. Plusieurs fois dans les forêts dudit royaume, elle croisa des animaux sauvages contre lesquels elle dut se défendre : les singes-porcs, des ours ornithorynques, des chauves-loups… Ce n'était que des animaux, mais dès qu'elle se battait, _elle_ apparaissait. Dès qu'elle se battait son alter ego lui causait une frayeur monstre.

Elle ne pouvait se battre contre son esprit et contre ses ennemis en même temps. Alors, Korra était ressortie de ces combats, vivante, mais blessée. Elle avait des traces de griffures dues à son incapacité à se défendre, à ses hallucinations, à sa peur du passé, à son traumatisme qui la rendait inutile et insignifiante.

Elle avait besoin de soin. Elle pouvait normalement se les procurer ; il suffisait d'un peu d'eau, mais il n'y avait aucune rivière dans le coin. Elle se trouvait en plein Royaume de la Terre, et il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est une petite ville un peu plus au nord.

Vint ce moment qu'elle redoutait tant : retourner à la civilisation, affronter le regard des autres. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et s'aventura vers la ville. Elle regarda ses pieds tandis qu'elle marchait, la tête baissée, se faisant oublier, simple citoyenne dans ce grand royaume en mille et un morceaux. Ce royaume en détresse qu'elle était censée aider à se reconstruire, elle l'Avatar. Mais d'autres s'en chargeaient, parce qu'elle était détruite, inutile.

Cette pensée lui mit presque les larmes aux yeux mais elle s'empêcha d'y penser plus longuement en entrant dans un restaurant pour profiter de l'eau des toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle enleva son manteau qui couvrait ses blessures et commença à maitriser l'eau en dehors du robinet pour se soigner. L'eau s'illumina et pensa ses blessures, avec une chaleur apaisante.

Après quelques minutes, elle fut sortie, épuisée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle traversait des bois, et ses nombreux combats l'avaient autant épuisés sur le plan physique que mental. Ses soins lui avaient pris le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et elle se disait qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille et se trouve un endroit où dormir.

Elle sortit. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent quand elle huma dans l'air un odeur de nourriture. Son estomac grogna, se rendant compte qu'il y avait un vrai et gros repas à proximité, pas comme ceux qu'elle se faisait. L'odeur lui mit l'eau à la bouche et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une faim de loup. Alors, même si la peur lui serrait l'estomac et que ses paupières se fermaient, elle choisit de rester sur place pour manger. Ça lui ferait du bien de manger un vrai repas, après tant de route.

Une fois qu'elle eut le ventre plein et que le loup qui se trouvait dedans arrêta de grogner, elle paya. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent… Elle avait déjà utilisé ce que ses parents lui avaient donné pour aller à Republic City. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se faire de l'argent pour subsister.

C'est ce à quoi elle pensa pendant qu'elle continuait à marcher dans la ville qui commençait à s'éteindre, avec le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite dans sa vie, c'était combattre. Elle passait son temps à se battre pour l'équilibre du monde. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire !

Le problème, c'était que dans l'état des choses, combattre n'était pas possible. Elle serait humiliée. Elle était incapable de combattre. Pas avec _elle_. Pas avec cette effrayante partie d'elle-même la persécutant, avec ses yeux lumineux et remplis de fureur.

Tout d'un coup, l'air changea. Il devint plus lourd, comme si quelque chose de grave et d'oppressant venait de se produire. Korra releva la tête. Elle la vit, _elle_. Comme quoi, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue… Et apparemment, même quand on pense à lui, il prend la peine de se montrer !

Korra fronça les sourcils à la vue de son adversaire. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle ne reculerait pas. Cette fois, elle allait gagner. Elle devait gagner. Pour survivre.

« Je vais en finir », dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à quiconque, comme une mise au défi.

Elle rassembla son courage et la poursuivit, déterminée. Le long chemin qu'elle parcourut, la mena dans une arène de combat. Elle refusait de reculer, alors elle demanda pour entrer. Il y avait une belle somme d'argent à la clé. Mais elle se fichait de l'argent, même si elle en avait drôlement besoin. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était en finir avec cette mascarade, avec cette peur qui l'agrippait et lui déchirait l'intérieur de son être, ce qui restait son esprit.

Glissée à l'intérieur, _elle_ l'attaqua. Korra se battit. Elle se battit avec plus de détermination qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Pourtant, la détermination ne fut pas suffisante. La douleur, par contre, lui montra sa faiblesse. La douleur s'imposa à son esprit.

Seule, elle était seule contre cette chose. Et en la poursuivant, plutôt qu'en la fuyant, elle se jetait tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Pourtant, elle se rendait bien compte que si elle ne l'affrontait pas, elle perdrait toujours, et plus que les combats, elle perdrait le reste de son esprit, aussi brisé qu'il soit. Il ne lui resterait plus que solitude. Et puis, finalement, il ne lui resterait plus que… la mort.

Alors, même si elle avait perdu pour aujourd'hui, elle continuerait à se lancer dans la gueule du loup, et un jour, elle l'étriperait de l'intérieur.

Elle allait gagner. Elle ne savait pas comment la vaincre, mais elle gagnerait. Un jour, elle irait bien. Un jour, elle retrouverait la santé. Un jour, l'Avatar reviendrait, plus fort que jamais. Un jour, le monde retrouverait son équilibre tout autant qu'elle.

* * *

 **A/N : Hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! J'en serais plus que ravie ! En plus, j'aimerais bien savoir si c'est juste moi qui n'apprécie pas trop cet OS où si c'est vraiment parce qu'il n'est pas top... En tout cas, merci** **beaucoup pour la lecture ! À plus !**


End file.
